Fairy Tail: Fates
by TacticianLadySydney
Summary: What happens when the answer to the Nohrian royalty's prayers is the strongest guild in Fairy Tail? Gods know what could go wrong this time... (Fairy Tail and Fire Emblem Crossover)


**A/N: So Fairy Tail and Fire Emblem are two of my most favorite things on earth. I love them so much and a crossover was definitely in order. I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be, but it will probably be the main story on my account. I've already got some of it written and there will be crossover shipping. This first chapter is mostly Fairy Tail and keep in mind, this is a parody, so it's supposed to be incredibly stupid and funny. I put a lot of thought into this and I hope it makes you laugh. R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Fairy Tail or Fire Emblem. Only the story is mine.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 _In the small kingdom of Fiore, everything was going about, as it normally should, nothing out of the ordinary. However, little did the wizards of the Fairy Tail Guild, four in particular, know that life as they knew it was about to-_

"Hey? Narrator guy? Can you shut up already?" Natsu put his hands on his hips, glaring up at the sky.

Lucy, sitting at the bar, glanced at Mirajane in the usual 'can you believe this guy' way that people who know Natsu usually throw around. "Who is he talking to?" she asked warily.

Gray snorted. "Who knows? He's always been an idiot."

"Gray! Your clothes." Cana sighed exasperatedly. Gray yelped, hopping off the bench he had been sitting on in surprise, his face glowing red.

"Aw, come on, man, why does this always happen?" he whined. Lucy giggled and he shot her a look.

 _As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,_ the narrator continued, his voice tinged with agitation, _little did the four wizards of the Fairy Tail Guild know that life as they knew it was about to change forever. Although, I might reduce the count to three wizards if you can't get the pink haired one to shut his trap._

"Lucy, tell the invisible man to leave me alone." Natsu moaned.

"Kill me now." Lucy muttered darkly. Between Natsu complaining about the man in the sky and Gray wondering how his clothes just magically disappeared off his body, she was getting a massive headache.

"I can't do that, but there is a new quest on the Request Board with a pretty hefty reward." Mirajane leaned across the counter, her wide eyes even wider. "I'm talking S class reward size."

Natsu popped up next to Lucy, making her jump. "I heard hefty reward." He broke in, instantly forgetting about his narrator problems.

Lucy rolled her eyes but Mirajane just nodded dramatically. "Mhm. I don't even know how it got there in the first place. It doesn't even say what they want done." She shrugged.

Even Gray was intrigued now. "Forget clothes, I want to hear about this quest."

"Ew, Gray, please never forget clothes." Lucy shuddered.

"What do you mean?" Natsu grinned mischievously. "Gray doesn't even have any clothes to forget in the first place."

Gray gasped a little. "Shut up, fire breath." He retorted.

"Make me, ice boy."

"Hothead."

"Streaker!"

 _Seriously, guys, we're trying to tell a story here,_ the narrator sighed.

Gray froze, looking upward with wonder. "Okay, that time I definitely heard something." He muttered, awestruck.

"Told you so." Natsu said smugly.

"Enough you two." Erza walked up, crossing her arms. Happy floated next to her, a little more out of it than usual, wobbling in the air.

Natsu inspected his cat, raising an eyebrow. "What's up with Happy? He looks a little…"

"Drunk?" Erza offered. "Actually, he is. He was flying over one of Cana's kegs and accidentally took a face plunge. I'd watch out if I were you, in case he throws up. I would not want to be standing under that."

Natsu and Gray automatically took two steps back. Lucy gagged. "Stupid cat."

 _Guys, honestly, this story is never going to reach its climax if you four keep worrying about drunken blue cats and Gray's stripping problem_ , the narrator chided, his patience wearing thin.

Erza cocked her head. "Did you guys hear something?"

 _The quest, you idiots, focus on the quest!_

Mirajane cleared her throat. "Well said, Sky Man." She commented. The narrator sniffed in reply. "Anyway, you should probably pick up that quest before it's gone." She nodded towards the request board.

"Okay, as fine as that quest is, I'm wondering if we're getting some divine help from your…eh hem…Sky Man. After all, voices don't just appear from the sky." Erza rubbed her chin.

 _I'm not God, you fake redhead,_ the narrator snapped rudely.

Erza glared at the sky, clutching her sword. "Come down here and fight like a man!" she screamed, waving her sword blindly in the air. "This hair is completely natural. Do you want to inspect these roots?"

"Aye." Happy hiccupped drunkly.

"Aren't any of you even remotely curious about this huge reward?" Lucy demanded, waving the paper in the air. Everyone turned towards her except Happy, who was still lazily buzzing around the room like a large, stoned, blue fly.

"Woah, when did you get that?" Natsu cried admiringly, snatching the paper out of her hands.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "While the rest of you weirdos were preoccupied with that narrator guy."

"What does it say?" Gray asked curiously as Erza put up her sword, even looking a little inquisitive herself.

Natsu scanned the contents of the page. "Umm…just that those who accept the quest must go to the top Mount Fiore tonight to compete a quest for two million jewel." He reported.

"Two _million_ jewel?!" Gray exclaimed, looking a little faint.

Erza ignored him. "Mount Fiore? That's the biggest mountain in the country. The top is where the otherworldly portals are located." She observed.

"So technically you're saying…" Lucy trailed off.

"Yes." Erza nodded. "We'll have to travel to another dimension entirely."

!

 _Meanwhile, in a kingdom a lot closer than most may realize, another problem was occurring._

"Thank you, Mister Narrator Man!" Princess Elise of Nohr chirped, waving up to the sky happily. The rest of her siblings ignored her, figuring it was another one of her weird games that always ended up more like an adult soap opera than your typical dragon and princess plot.

 _At least one person respects what I do around here,_ the narrator grumbled.

"This will be our biggest enemy yet." Prince Leo groaned, leaning back in his chair. "We'll need more people, or at least a few insanely strong ones."

Princess Camilla shrugged, looking up from cleaning her battle-axe. "A few insanely strong people you say?" she asked innocently.

Prince Xander turned to his sister. "Pray tell, Camilla, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, Big Brother." Camilla grinned. "Just give me a flyer and a reward as soon as possible and I can work wonders for you." With that, she turned on her heel and stalked out.

"What even just happened?" Leo muttered.

"Silly goose, Camilla's obviously going to fix things like she always does. Remember your last hair cut?" Elise giggled.

"I remember how I had a bald spot on the back of my hair." Leo grumbled, but Elise ignored him.

 _Isn't it clear, you dimwits? This is where our friends from Fairy Tail come in!_ The narrator cried in frustration.

"Did you say something, Elise?" Xander asked curiously. Elise shook her head.

 _I feel so invisible._ The narrator sobbed.

"Regardless what Camilla is cooking, I'm not sure it's safe to taste." Leo said warily.

"That was a terrible analogy, Leo." Xander sighed. "Still, I think we should give Camilla a chance, or we'll all be toast."

Leo groaned. "I was afraid you'd say that."

 **A/N: So! There was the first chapter. Did you enjoy? I think this is going to be so much fun to write and I can't wait to get deeper into it. Leave a review and favorite this story so I know how I'm doing.**


End file.
